We wish to describe the basic mechanisms employed by cells to synthesize DNA and membranes. By paying special attention to the molecular patterns that are responsible for the replication and assembly of the smallest DNA viruses, we expect to gain insights not only into viral replication and assembly but also to increase our understanding of the structure and functions of the replication of the host cell chromosome. We believe that answers to basic questions posed with these more tractable viral systems will have an important impact on attempts to understand the complex bacterial and eukaryotic chromosomes. We will try to be alert to current questions regarding the function and control of these complex chromosomes and will, when it is timely, either pursue specific questions with such systems or collaborate with colleagues who are active in such areas.